Night at the Museum
by Ash06
Summary: Just another easy hunt for the Winchester, or is it? They seem to never have just an easy case. I own nothing of supernatural and this story is rated k for Deans language. Thanks for reading!


Thanks for reading this!

Its only my third story so im still learning! Hope you enjoy it! =)

* * *

Night at the Museum

Dean and Sam were trying to get a vengeful spirit out of a museum where several deaths had occurred in the past month. All of them were killed by being chopped to death. Dean and Sam decided to explore the museum after it closed and see if they could find anything out of order. "I hate museums, creepy stuffed animals and wax people staring at you." Dean muttered as they passed an Indian exhibit. "You can learn a lot from a museum, Dean. You know it's a thing called reading." Dean rolled his eyes. Then they heard a noise coming from the room next to theirs. Both hunters froze and slowly lowered themselves behind display cases.

"I'm telling you something weird is happening, and the cops aren't doing anything about it." A man's voice came from the darkness. "I know man, but breaking into a museum? Dude, what if we get caught?" Another guy said in response. "Do you want to find out what happen or not?" Another voice sounded but this time it sounded like a women. Sam gave Dean a _'What the hell look_' and Dean shrugged back. Then the room suddenly got freezing, Sam could see his breath then he heard a scream. "What was that?" The second man said. Dean chose this time to confront the people. He stood and turned on his flashlight, surprised at what he saw. The first man was about his size but a little fatter. The second was skinny but tall, he reminded Dean of Sam when he was younger. The woman was shorter and tiny. Wasn't bad looking but not Dean's type. "Who are you two?" The woman's annoying tone said.

"No time to explain, you people need to get out of here now." Dean said in an aggressive tone. The bigger man laughed. "Oh yeah sure, but first what the hell are you doing here?" Dean was about to yell at the man but Sam cut in. "We are here to investigate the deaths, we are professionals and we are telling you your in danger." Sam calmly said. "Maybe we should go Joe." The skinny kid said in a shaky voice. "No, you should." Dean harshly spoke, made the small kid flinch. "Professionals, my ass." The bigger man, Joe, said. Dean was about to say something when he was thrown backwards by an invisible force, crashing him in a display case. "What the -?" The women said but Sam was already gone by Dean.

"Hey man, get up." Sam said shaking Dean's shoulder. "Son of a Bitch!" Dean groaned standing up. All of the three strangers stood staring at him. Dean wiped off the glass; Sam could see few cuts but nothing bad. "What is going on?" The woman finished her sentence from earlier. "We need to leave now." Sam said and Dean revealed his gun. "And we are not joking." Dean huffed. All three started backing up towards the door but it was locked. "The doors won't open!" The smaller kid said. Sam immediately made a salt circle around a waiting bench.

"In the circle now." Dean commanded and the people followed but Joe decided to protest. "What the hell is salt going to do? What is going on?" He yelled at Dean, who looked pissed. Sam wondered if he should have taking the gun away from Dean. "You idiots decided to investigate a ghost. Before you give me shit about it think about how all the deaths could possibly happen and how I got thrown back into that without anything pushing me." Dean said pointing to the broken display. A few seconds later Joe spoke up. "A ghost? You two hunt ghosts?" Joe laughed. Dean chose to ignore him. "What are your names?" Sam asked breaking the silence. "Joe." Said the big man. "Jodi." The women said. "K-Kyle." The tiny kid stuttered. "Alright I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Yes we do hunt ghost, it may sound crazy but it's true." Sam calmly spoke looking Kyle. Dean was busy looking around the surroundings.

"I'm having a hard time you, 'Professionals', hunt ghost." Joe said. Just then the room got cold. "Stay in the circle." Sam said moving towards Dean. "Where is it?" Dean whispered before he was air born again. This time he hit the locked doors. "Dean-" Sam tried to say before, he to, was sent flying slamming into the nearest wall. Jodi screamed and Dean struggled to his feet. The ghost appeared in front of him. It was to blurry to identify what it was but Dean didn't hesitate and shot his sawed off. The ghost disappeared and Dean lowered his gun, putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Sam slowly stood "You good Sammy?" Dean asked between breaths. "Wonderful! You good?" Sam responded walking to Dean. Dean straightened up and winced a bit, that door was hard.

"Fine, hey Joe? You believe us know?" Joe was staring at them not knowing what to say. The Kyle kid was sitting on the floor hugging his knees, the kid had to be 19. Dean went over and crouched down next to him. "Hey, Kyle right?" The kid nodded staring at Dean. "You're going to be fine. All you need to do is what we tell you to, can you do that?" The kid nodded a yes again. Dean smiled and squeezed the kids shoulder. "Alright bud." Dean said wincing as he stood up again. Joe was right in his face. "Get us the hell out of here." Joe said in attempting to match Dean's assertive voice. Dean smiled and laughed, Sam tried not to. "What happen to us being crazy?" Dean asked. "Can we please just go?" Jodi high voice pitched in. "The doors are locked and it doesn't want us to leave." Sam explained as he stepped into the large circle. Dean reloaded his gun as Jodi and Joe went on and on about getting out.

"Dean and I have to find what this ghost is and burn whatever is keeping it here." Sam explained slowly to the people making Dean smirk. "Burn what? What the hell are you talking about?" Joe yelled, Dean was on the verge of knocking the guy out. "Would you stop yelling, you three just stay here alright?" Dean yelled over Joe. Dean kneeled down by Kyle again. "Hey kid, can you shoot a gun?" Dean asked. "Uh yeah, me and my dad hunt deer all the time." Kyle said sitting up straighter, Dean smiled. "Alright, if the ghost comes back all you got to do is shoot it. Whatever you do, do not leave or break the circle alright?" Dean said looking at Kyle with his softened eyes. Sam was surprised at how Dean treated the kid, but Kyle was the only one not being an ass. "Yeah I can do it." Kyle said taking the gun from Dean. Dean patted him on the shoulder and stood up staring at Joe. "Do not leave." Dean said in his harsh tone.

"Alright Sammy, lets gank this fugly." Sam nodded and followed Dean. "Man that guy is an ass." Dean said as the two hunters turned the corner. "Yeah, did you see what the ghost was?" Sam asked. "It was blurry but I could tell it was about my size and looked pretty big." Dean tried to remember. They continued to walk through the museum and looking at bones and artifacts. "This is going to take us hours." Dean said. Sam was to focused on reading that he didn't even noticed something hit Dean until he saw Dean hit the ground. Sam turned and saw an Indian man. He just noticed the Indian had a bow when the arrow hit his upper arm. "Sammy!" Dean yelled when Sam hit the ground. Dean shot at the Indian and it disappeared.

Sam looked at Dean who was crawling over to him. "You okay Sam?" He gingerly touched the arrow and Sam winced but nodded. "God that hurt." Sam grunted. "Tell me about it." Dean responded and that's when he saw another arrow sticking out of Dean's leg right above his knee. "Shit Dean, I didn't see you get hit." Sam said grunted as he sat up. "Yeah, well we have to pull these things out. I'll do yours first. Ready?" Dean asked and Sam shut his eyes tight and nodded. Dean yanked the arrow out fast and Sam suppressed a scream. After a minute Sam opened his eyes. "You ready?" Sam asked breathing hard. Dean swung his leg around closer to Sam. Without warning Sam yanked the arrow out faster than Dean did his. Dean didn't even grunt, all Sam got from him was a wince. "Man that arrow is sharp." Dean said and Sam stared at him. "Did that even hurt?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "Dude, after my experience down under, pain tolerance is pretty high." Sam nodded.

He stood up and offered Dean a hand. Dean took it and pulled himself up. Slowly he tested his weight on the leg and just walked with a limp. "Good to go?" Dean asked and handed Sam his flannel shirt with one sleeve ripped off that Dean used to tie around his leg. Sam took it and pressed it to his arm. "Yeah let's go." They walked/limped back to the salt circle. Kyle was standing up holding the gun tight. Joe was sitting on the bench with Jodi, whining about how they wanted to leave. Kyle turned sharply when he heard footsteps, the gun up and ready. Dean held his hands up. "Hey man, it's just us." Kyle lowered the gun. "Oh, sorry, you two okay we heard you yelling." Kyle asked looking at how Dean limped and Sam had a shirt to his arm. "We're fine, no trouble?" Dean asked leaning on his good leg.

"Nope, no 'ghost'." Joe said mockingly. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smiled. "Can we leave yet Mr. Professional?" He added standing up. "No, sit down, Sam and I haven't got rid of it yet." Dean stated as he limped towards the duffle bag. "What happened to you two?" Jodi asked. "The ghost is an Indian and apparently a master at bow and arrow." Dean commented as he went through his bag. "Shit." Dean muttered and Sam walked over to him.

"What, we forget something?" Sam asked. "Yeah we forgot the matches." Dean said and kicked the duffel forgetting about his leg and grunted when pain shot up it. "Dammit, I guess we gotta break a window to get to the car." Dean said. "I'll do it; you can't go far on that leg." Sam said as he tossed the flannel on the ground. "Dude, I'm fine." Dean said but knew Sam wouldn't back down. Sam held out his hand. "Keys?" He asked and Dean handed them over not looking at Sam. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Sam stated before he broke open a window and climbed through it.

After Sam was safely out the window Dean limped back to the circle. "This whole thing is stupid. All I wanted to do was find the thing that killed those people. The media would have been all over me. Then you two showed up and are keeping us in a magic circle that keeps ghosts out." Joe said and was in Dean's face. "Media, you did this for fame?" Dean asked and stared hard at Joe. "Yeah, of course. But that's not gunna happen because you and your little brother are keeping us hostage." Joe said. "We are keeping you alive!" Dean yelled at Joe. Joe shoved a finger in Dean's chest. "You think you're so tough don't you?" Joe yelled back. Dean was about to snap. "I could kick your ass and your brothers any day. You can't even take on a 'ghost'. In fact I think I'll do it myself, and if you get in my way I'll kick your little brother's ass." Joe said as he went to take the gun from Kyle. That did it for Dean, he didn't care if people threatened him but Sam is a different story. Dean grabbed Joe's arm that was reaching for the shot gun and pulled it down. Then he took a well aimed punch straight to Joes face. Joe was out before he hit the ground. Jodi screamed and backed away from Dean. Dean shook his sore hand and turned to the window were Sam was coming in. We he got into the building he saw Joe on the ground and then looked at Dean. Dean shrugged and limped towards Sam.

"Got annoying?" Sam asked as he handed Dean the lighter. "You don't even want to know." Sam laughed a little and looked around. "What are you going to do now?" Kyle asked looking scared. "Find whatever this Indian thing is attaching to and burn it." Dean explained as he grabbed a bag of salt. "You're going to kill it by burning it?" Jodi asked. Sam nodded "Yeah, it releases the spirit. Jodi sarcastically nodded and sat back down. "Where is the Indian exhibit?" Dean asked facing Kyle. "Uh, to the left at the end of the hall I think." Dean nodded. "Thanks kid, if that idiot wakes up do not let him leave." Kyle nodded and the hunters headed for the exhibit. Sam noticed Dean limping a little heavier. He looked away when Dean looked up. The rounded a corner and found the exhibit. There was three wax Indians and in displays there was a few things like stone bowls. "What is keeping it here?" Dean asked not seeing anything. "I have no idea, there aren't any bones."Sam said as he felt a shiver and saw his breath. "Dean," Sam said. "Yeah, I know." Dean answered.

Then it appeared in front of Sam. It pushed him back into a large glass display. "Sammy!" Dean yelled and looked for his brother. Sam looked up from the glass and saw Dean's worried eyes and the Indian right behind him. "Dean, behind you!" Sam tried to yell but was too late and Dean was air born. Dean landed hard into the three wax Indians and didn't get up. "Dean!" Sam yelled worried when he didn't see his brother. Then he heard a grunt from Dean and saw the Indian slowly walking towards Dean with an ax. Sam frantically looked for the cursed object, and then he saw a bow, arrows, and ax in front of him that must have been in the display case he smashed. "Hang in there Dean!" Sam yelled as he gathered the stuff. Dean was pinned underneath a wax Indian when he saw the ghost coming at him with an ax. "Sam, hurry up!"Dean covered his face when he saw the ax come down. Sam was just in time and burned everything just when the ax was an inch above Dean's head. When Dean didn't feel anything he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm alive?" Dean asked. Sam slowly stood and made his way over to Dean who was pinned under an Indian. "Yeah you're alive, and you're welcome." Sam said and looked at how the wax person was on top of Dean and started laughing. "Dude that looks so wrong." Sam said between burst of laughter. Dean rolled his eyes trying not to laugh. "Shut up Bitch and get it off of me." Dean said. "That's what she said." Sam said laughing even harder but pulling the wax Indian off of his brother. Dean struggled to stand and leaned on Sam for a second. "You gunna be alright bro?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "I'm good, just going to be sore tomorrow. How's the arm?" Dean asked motioning to Sam's arm. Sam nodded and helped Dean out of the exhibit.

"I'm good, now we get to let those people out." Sam answered. "Oh fun, the only one that I like is that Kyle kid, he reminds me of little Sam." Sam nodded and now understood why his brother was being so nice to the kid. "That chick is an annoying bitch and that dude is a total ass hole." Dean said limping beside his younger brother. They rounded the corner and saw that Joe was awake and still sitting were Dean punched him. The Jodi chick was going on and on about how stupid this whole situation is and Kyle was standing with the gun. "Hey kid we're back." Dean said to Kyle. Jodi stood up and pointed a finger at Dean.

"You are crazy! You shot ghost and make magic circles with salt. This is ridiculous!" She was yelling and that didn't help the headaches both hunters had. "Relax! You can leave! Man, I'm so glad that this is done." Dean said picking up his duffle bag. "I'm reporting this to the cops! You harassed me; I could sue you with assault!" Joe yelled at Dean. "Joe, shut up! He could have let that Indian kill your ass and if you tell the cops we are going to get caught with breaking into the museum!" Kyle said in a harsh voice that surprised everyone, Dean smiled. "Nice kid!" Dean said and Kyle smiled at him, giving Dean his gun back. "Whatever, you people are crazy. I'm leaving!" Jodi said. "Doors right there sweet heart." Dean said with a fake smile. She gave him a nasty look and stormed out of the building. Joe got up and followed her out, saying nothing to the hunters. "You're welcome!" Dean said and Joe flipped him off. Sam and Kyle laughed.

"Well kid, stay out of trouble and don't hang out with those kids anymore." Dean said as Kyle walked towards them. "Yeah, no more breaking into museums." Sam added and Kyle nodded. "Thank you guys, really. I have a feeling you don't get credit enough for what you do. So thanks." Kyle said and Dean lightly punched his shoulder. "No problem kid." Sam nodded in agreement and smiled. Kyle walked out of the doors. "Good kid." Dean said. "Yeah, you ready to leave?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. "Hell yeah." In the Impala Dean was driving down the road, most likely over the speed limit. Dean smiled and laughed a bit.

"What you laughing at?" Sam asked giving his brother a puzzled look. "I was just thinking, I have been shot, stabbed, cut, and tons of other things…" Sam knew he was referring to hell. "…but I have never been hit with an arrow." Sam laughed and so did Dean. "Have you ever been crushed by a wax Indian?" Sam asked laughing hard enough he was crying, remembering Dean under the Indian. "Bitch." Was all Dean said. "Jerk." Sam responded and the brother laughed again.

* * *

The End

Feel free to review. Thanks again.


End file.
